Janji Suci
by HiNatsu
Summary: Gadis musim semi dan pria musim dingin. Terdengar berlawanan namun saling mencintai. Di akhir tahun ketujuh hubungan mereka, Sasuke Uchiha memberanikan diri untuk melamar kekasihnya. A songfic inspired by Yovie and Nuno, 'Janji Suci' SasuSaku/T biar aman/AU/Happy reading!


Gadis musim semi dan pria musim dingin. Terdengar berlawanan namun saling mencintai. Di akhir tahun ketujuh hubungan mereka, Sasuke Uchiha memberanikan diri untuk melamar kekasihnya. _A songfic inspired by _Yovie and Nuno, 'Janji Suci'

**Janji Suci**

Author : HiNatsu  
Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : T  
Disclaimer : The characters are Masashi Kishimoto's, I just own the plot.

Warning : First 'romance'. Listen to the song for more feeling.

**.**

.

Sakura merasa aneh dengan Sasuke malam itu. Seharusnya, sekarang pria dingin ini ada _meeting _di kantornya, akan tetapi dia batalkan karena sesuatu—yang kata Sasuke—sangat penting, melebihi kepentingan pekerjaannya. Sekarang, Sasuke hanya menatap serius ke jalanan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Sasuke-,"

"Ssstt.. diamlah Sakura," potong sang Uchiha muda, lalu kembali menambah kecepatan mobil Porsche kesayangannya.

.

Sakura bergidik ketika melihat restoran bernuansa klasik di hadapannya. Sasuke mengajaknya ke restoran ini, hal itu membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kekasihnya itu sangat berbeda malam ini. Sasuke hanya mengenakan kemeja biru gelap dengan setelan jas hitam, tapi tetap saja—kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat berbeda.

"_Candle light dinner_? Ini penting, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah melihat satu meja di atap gedung. Dia bisa melihat indahnya bulan sabit dan bintang-bintang di langit. Kelihatannya Sasuke memang sudah memesan tempat ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke—jawaban tanpa arti. Sasuke duduk di kursinya dan menunjuk kursi di depannya, mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk. Kaki Sakura menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut, sedikit menganggu gerakannya yang memakai _heels_.

"Ini.." Sakura tergagap. Ratusan kelopak mawar berwarna _pink_ dan merah menghiasi keramik yang mulanya putih salju itu. Sekarang mereka menyelimuti kaki putih Sakura beserta _heels _ungunya. "Sasuke, ini.. sangat indah. _Arigatou_."

Anggukan singkat dilancarkan Sasuke sebagai jawaban. Dramanya baru akan dimulai, Sakura.

.

"Ahh.. kenyangnya_.. Arigatou_, Sasuke," kata Sakura girang, mengelus perutnya yang sudah penuh dengan _steak_ yang dipesannya tadi. Sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Tangannya sudah mulai bergetar. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura tepat di mata. Kristal hijau Sakura sudah bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi.

"Jadi, Sakura, sebenarnya.."

_Dengarkanlah, wanita pujaanku_

_Malam ini akan kusampaikan_

"Kau tahu, kita sudah tujuh tahun bersama. Aku.." Sasuke sedikit tergagap, sibuk menyamarkan rona merah di wajahnya. Ini sudah melanggar peraturan Uchiha. Sekarang dia hanya bisa berharap kakek moyangnya, Madara Uchiha, tidak bangkit dari kubur.

Sakura terdiam. Sejak SMA mereka bersama. Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Sekarang Sakura sudah dua puluh tiga tahun dan Sasuke sudah dua puluh empat tahun. Mereka sudah dewasa, bukan anak-anak labil yang hanya menyukai satu sama lain. Mereka saling mencintai, saling menjaga, bahkan mengorbankan banyak hal yang tidak akan mereka lakukan semasa SMA.

_Hasrat suci, kepadamu dewiku_

_Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini_

"_I just want to say to you, I love you the way you don't know_.." lanjut Sasuke, masih tergagap. Sakura menanti kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke dengan senyum.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan seberapa besar perasaannya. Namun tanpa kata-kata pun, Sakura sudah mengerti sedalam apa perasaan Sasuke untuknya. Sasuke memberitahu Sakura dengan sangat baik, dengan jalan di mana tidak banyak orang yang mengerti.

_Aku ingin.._

_Mempersuntingmu.._

'_tuk yang pertama, dan terakhir.._

Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak kecil berselimut kain beludru merah dari kantong jasnya. Sakura sedikit terbelalak, namun dengan cepat menguasai keadaan. 'Kejutan,' pikirnya.

"_I_, Sasuke Uchiha, _ask you, Sakura Haruno, to marry me. Would you_?" tanya Sasuke, berlutut di depan Sakura, membuka kotak kecil itu. Cincin emas putih yang dihiasi berlian berwarna _emerald_, sewarna dengan iris mata gadis musim semi itu.

"Sa-sasu, aku.." suara Sakura mulai bergetar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum pasrah dan menunggu jawaban Sakura.

_Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur_

_Ku tak akan mengulang 'tuk meminta_

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu. Sampai Sasuke menyadari adanya tetesan air yang jatuh di tangannya. Sasuke mendongak. Iris hijau muda itu meneteskan air mata. Sasuke menyeka air mata Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa memilihku?" isak gadis itu.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti kenapa," jawab Sasuke lembut.

"Kenapa aku tak akan mengerti?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Karena aku juga tak menemukan alasannya, Sakura," Sasuke menerawang. "Yang pasti, itu permohonan yang akan kuucapkan sekali seumur hidup."

_Satu keyakinan hatiku ini_

_Akulah yang terbaik untukmu_

"Kenapa sekali seumur hidup?"

"Karena aku yakin, hanya aku yang pantas menjadi milikmu."

"Sasu, kau-," Sakura tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ada perasaan yang memaksanya untuk menangis. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan

"_I will_, Sasuke_. Yes, I will marry you_," kata Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia memasangkan cincin _emerald_ berkilauan itu ke jari manis Sakura, memeluk tubuh ramping gadisnya. Sekali lagi menyeka air mata Sakura dengan tangannya. Mengacak rambut _bubble gum_ gadis itu dengan sentuhan hangatnya. "Jangan menangis," katanya lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa.. Aku sangat bahagia.. _Arigatou,_ Sasuke. _Hontou ni arigatou_," isak Sakura di pelukan Sasuke. "Terima kasih, kau sudah memilihku. Terima kasih, Sasuke.."

"Sudah cukup terima kasihnya," ucap Sasuke. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak penting siapa yang seharusnya mengatakannya. Aku juga berhak untuk itu. Kau sudah menjadi bagianku semenjak tujuh tahun yang lalu, Sasuke."

Lengan Sasuke mendorong leher Sakura agar Sakura mendekat ke arahnya. Didekatkannya wajah cantik itu ke wajahnya, merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura yang masih tidak teratur. Perlahan dia menyapu bibir _cherry _itu dengan bibirnya, sembari menghapus air mata dari wajah Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_Arigatou_," bisiknya pelan, lalu kembali membawa sang gadis musim semi ke dalam kehangatan pelukan dinginnya.

**OWARI**

**A/N:**

Halooo ! Kembali lagi dengan saya si author absurd nan ajaib, Hi desu!  
Saya tidak tahu kenapa saya mendadak punya ilham buat bikin fic abal ini. Yah, anggaplah ini sejenis fic tambahan untuk meramaikan fandom SasuSaku yang makin tidak ada harapan T.T  
Ini songfic pertama saya. Saya sadar ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, apalagi sempurna. Makanya saya minta saran para senpai untuk cerita saya ke depannya di kotak review ini -_-**  
**

Oke, maaf atas segala kerusuhan yang saya perbuat..

Untuk senpai-senpai yang kece badai tolong klik tombol di bawah!

ARIGATOUU ~~


End file.
